This invention relates to polymer concretes wherein a styrene copolymer is added to give high bond strengths and long working times.
It is known from U.S. patents 4,228,251, 4,233,413 and 4,309,519 and other related patents that polystyrene can be used to impart low shrink properties to polyester sheet molding and bulk molding compositions.
As is shown in patents 4,212,790 and 4,371,639 polymer concretes are completely different from sheet molding compounds in that several grades of coarse and fine aggregates are used in polymer concretes at a high level such as 90% by weight.